Air streams can carry contaminant material therein. In many instances, it is desired to filter some or all of the contaminant material from the air stream. For example, air flow streams to engines (for example combustion air) for motorized vehicles or for power generation equipment, gas streams to gas turbine systems and air streams to various combustion furnaces, carry particulate contaminant therein that should be filtered. It is preferred for such systems, that selected contaminant material be removed from (or have its level reduced in) the fluid. A variety of fluid filter (air or liquid filter) arrangements have been developed for contaminant rejection. Improvements are sought.